


Happy Dance

by Brianneinlove



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys dancing in boxers and socks., Dancing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Steve Rogers, Happy Tony Stark, Just a bit of fun, M/M, No Angst, Sleepy Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianneinlove/pseuds/Brianneinlove
Summary: A bit of happy angst free fluff  for starsandsupernovae  who inspired this with some RDJ smiling love on Tumbler! Thank you for the happiest smile I have ever seen!! This is unbetaed all the mistakes are mine.





	Happy Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsandsupernovae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandsupernovae/gifts).



Steve woke and it was still dark out. He rolled over and found his bed less occupied then when he fell asleep. He rolled over and looked at the alarm clock. 3:16 am. He smiled to himself and rolled out of bed to get his beloved Boyfriend from where ever he was passed out at. Probably in the workshop again. 

Tony tended to work too hard and would just fall asleep wherever he had planted himself for too long. Steve found him the oddest of places, laying on the kitchen counter snoring… ”Steve I was just testing the weight capacity of the counter top honest!” The shower floor leaned against a wall with the washcloth in hand… “I did not fall down here; I was just sitting to wash my feet!” 

Steve’s personal favorite was half in his Iron Man suit (the top half) laying over the robot arm that normally got him out of the suit. His tools in hand face plate up and drooling a bit… “it was making a clicking sound and then it stopped moving. I was stuck!”

Each time Steve would gently nudge him, so he was not startled, pick him up and carry him to their bed. Steve always with a smile on his face. He loved Tony and never wanted him to change; it was just part of who he was. Though Steve sometimes, in the morning or afternoon, teased him about narcolepsy in old age, but Tony would remind Steve of his birthday and they would chuckle and go about the day.

This time after looking though out their shared living space and finding no sign of his lost lover; Steve headed down to the lab. What he saw was not what he expected. There was no sleeping Tony to be seen this was so much better. The sight took Steve by surprise and stopped him in his tracks just awestruck. He just stood there in his boxer briefs and socks and ogled. 

The music was up loud enough that Tony did not hear the elevator open or see Steve watching him. Steve did get to see his lover in a pure moment of being happiness, untouched with the worry of the avengers or SI nothing but just bliss on his face.

Tony had on The Happy song that had been playing on the radio for months now it was blaring though the lab. Tony grasped Butterfingers’ clawed arm in his hand, was spinning him around and singing with the song to the Bot. 

To Tony’s left, a bit too close to the work bench, was Dummy spinning in place and bouncing his arms up and down with the music. He would bump the work bench and then bump Tony; who would laugh with his whole face. Every part of him lit up and happy each time the bots would twirl and chirp. He let go of Butterfingers and slid, electric slid style, to You, who was a few feet away and twirled around him singing as he went. The other bots followed him and rolled around the two dancing; letting out more happy beeps and hums. 

Tony was never like this around others; he was all business these days. Steve was so happy to see him footloose and carefree he could not bear the thought of interrupting Tony’s enjoyment; so he slowly started back to the elevator quietly as he could. He had just gotten to the buttons when he felt an hand wrap around his wrist. He was busted. 

“Oh no you don’t sweet cheeks” Tony pull hard and Steve spun around in time to see the smile still plastered on Tony’s face he kissed Steve a quick peck and smiled up at him “dance with us!”  
“I can’t dance!” He grinned but followed Tony back to the bots who were still spinning and beeping. 

“That’s ok You has two left feet!” Tony tossed his head back and laughed so hard he snorted and then laughed at himself for doing it. “Come on Baby! Its just you and me here; well and the Bots and who are they going to tell Jarvis?”

Steve grinned wide as he could and spun Tony around into Butterfingers, who grabbed Tony’s wrist, and started bouncing with him. Steve danced between You and Dummy taking their claws, and arms in his hand and whirling them into Tony and Butterfingers. 

Then Tony pushed Butterfingers at Steve; who spun him around like an old time dancing girl and dipped the bot backwards. The bot made a high pitch screech sound in shock as he was tipped, then beeped as Steve tipped him up right again. He bumped Steve’s cheek with his claw and trundled off to the others who were still moving.

The two men in their, boxers and socks, spend the next hour dancing, to all kinds of songs, with the bots in the lab, and laughing without a care in the world. Even Jarvis chimed in to sing to an old song he said he liked.

Tony got a bit winded and sat down in the office chair near the workbench. Steve looked to him a small bit worried but Tony waived him off. 

“I just need a moment Robodancer!” it was now his turn to watch as Steve danced with his boys. Tony gazed at Steve, who was so engrossed in the bots and the twirling, he forgot to be uptight, he forgot to worry that “ he can’t dance”. Steve, in this moment, was just an amazing man, dancing with Tony’s kids. That is what the bots where to Tony, his children his legacy. Tony leaned back in the chair and watched until his eyes grew heavy and his head drooped. 

Steve smile when he saw Tony had fallen asleep head tossed back in the office chair he was sitting in and again drooling a bit. Steve chuckled at the sight, Tony still had a smile on his face. Steve nudged him. “Come on Tony let’s get you to bed.” Tony leaned forward into Steve's waiting arms snuggled into his embrace and smiled softly against his shoulder. 

“Love you” he muffled then stated snoring again. 

“Love you too” Steve tapped the switch to lock down the lab and took Tony to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for taking the time to read though let me know what you think. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
